Conventional skateboards are steered by the rider leaning to one side or the other to tilt the board, the wheels being pivoted on an inclined axis to provide a turning action when the board is tilted. Variations of the board have been developed to assist the rider, such as an upright control post for support in the manner of a scooter. Dual boards have also been pivotally coupled in the manner of large roller skates. In all of these forms the primary steering action is accomplished by body lean, or at least offsetting both legs relative to the body. When making repeated directional changes, considerable practice is required to avoid over control and loss of balance.